


Highschool!CC drabble - again

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [21]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time declarations of love aren’t that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool!CC drabble - again

As long as Chris could remember, he’d never heard his parents say the words “ _I love you_ ” to one another, or even to him. He figured they’d never bothered with those sort of things. 

Chris didn’t think it was that big of a deal, not hearing words of adoration and compassion all the time. 

That was just how they were; and when he thought about it his parents were giving him his space, and as a teenage boy there wasn’t much more he wanted. He didn’t need to hear an “ _I love you_ ” every single day. 

But then he met Darren.

And he liked Darren. A lot. Darren liked him too.

And a few months after dating Darren he realized he had a problem. He loved that boy. That wasn’t the issue, what troubled him was saying those words. He didn’t know how.

Was there a right time? Did it come up in casual conversation or only after heartfelt talks? Were you supposed to kiss before or after the declaration of love? What about when you said it? What if he didn’t feel the same way. It had only been a few months…The questions kept coming, and it wasn’t helping his anxiety about this entire ordeal.

But the thing about Chris, one fact concerning himself that he was truly certain about, was that he could overcome anything. An assurance that had taken him a while to gain, but it was worth it. Now he had to put it to good use.

The next week he invited Darren for dinner, much to his family’s delight. They adored Darren, as did anyone who met him. When Chris went to answer the ringing doorbell he realized he was shaking, more out of excitement than fear.

“Hey.” Darren greeted him with a smile. He was clasping a bouquet in his hand, and Chris’ nervous jitters escalated from there.

“Hi.” he breathed out, eyeing the flowers curiously.

“For your mom…” Darren clarified.

“Oh.”

“I have something much better planned for the two of us.” Darren added with a wink, and walked toward the kitchen.

Leave it to Darren to say something like that within a minute of conversation. He did this on purpose. And Chris loved it.

 _‘Love…Oh god I love him and I need to tell him.’_ Chris thought to himself, while keeping a close ear on the exchange between his parents and Darren. He couldn’t explain why it made him so happy, hearing his parents interact with that boy. Perhaps it was because they could develop an understanding of how easy it was to cherish that boy.

Dinner didn't go as planned. It was supposed to be a smooth affair; with small talk, a little handholding underneath the kitchen table, and an enjoyable meal. After that Chris was supposed to walk Darren to the door, and right before a parting kiss, he’d tell Darren how he felt.

But his nerves got the better of him.

“Chris, would you pass the soup?” his father asked.

Chris didn't acknowledge his father at first, he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. But when he did process the request and turned to pick it up, he bumped into Darren. Darren who’d taken it upon himself to pass the soup. And Darren, who was currently trying to control his cuss words as the hot liquid spilled over the front of his shirt and jeans.

“Holy sh-crap!” Darren yelled, clearly suppressing his volume and thus his degree of pain.

“Oh my god, Darren. I’m so sorry.” Chris exclaimed.

His parents got up in a panic, rushing towards Darren and checking his for any serious injury. Luckily there wasn’t anything to drastic. His chest and stomach faced the majority of the slight burns. But that didn’t stop Chris from feeling guilty, and even crying a little.

“Im sorry. I’m really sorry Darren.” he kept repeating.

Darren had been instructed to apply some cream on himself and was sitting awkwardly so it wouldn’t rub onto the shirt he’d borrowed from Chris. Chris’ mom offered to drive him home, or to a hospital if he felt the need, but Darren assured her he was fine. His mother was planning to pick him up in a little while anyway, so he could wait here and rest.

“It’s not that bad. If I’m honest, seeing you cry is a bit more painful.” he grinned, hoping that would make Chris feel better. All it did was remind Chris of what he felt about Darren, and how simply thinking of saying that had caused this mess.

Headlights outside of their home indicated his mom was here, and Chris helped Darren up and to the door.

“So, I had a great time tonight.” Darren began.

“Shut up.” Chris said, sniffling, but showing hints of a smile.

As they got to the door, he could see Darren’s mom wave at him but realize something was wrong. She stood there patiently, even turned slightly so that the two teens could have their goodbye.

“I’ll see you on Monday then.” Darren said.

“If you’re able to walk.”

“Ah, I’ll be fine. My mom knows all these traditional remedies and I’ll be better than ever.”

“I hope so.” Chris stopped for a moment, wondering if this would be the appropriate moment to say it. “I…”

“Yeah I know, you’re sorry. And I told you, it’s okay.” Darren shrugged, carefully sneaking in a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

It was a nearly a week after the soup fiasco, and Darren was almost fully healed by now, when Chris was in Darren’s room. There weren’t many ways to be romantic when the only two options of activity were studying or making out.

“Darren…I…you need to get off my lap.” Chris murmured, not really trying to escape the kisses Darren was softly planting on his face and neck.   
  
Chris was seated on the chair of Darren’s study table, doing some Literature homework, when Darren decided that Chris’ lap was more comfortable than his bed.

“You need to have an explanation along with that statement Chris, otherwise how do you plan on passing tenth grade?” Darren said pulling away slightly, but not moving out of Chris’ way.

“Without distractions?” Chris quipped.

“Impossible. Should have known that when you started dating me.”

“That you’re terribly distracting? I knew  _that_  beforeI even knew your name.”

“You just know exactly what to say, don’t you?” Darren smiled.

_Now. Now is a good time._

“Hey, Dare?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to say this before, but I didn’t know how and…”

“You boys want any snac- oh!” Bill said opening the door to Darren’s room, causing Chris to jerk forward. Darren was about to fall backwards, but steadied himself on the desk behind him.

“I—uhh, thought you two were studying. I’ll just, leave…come downstairs if you need anything.” Darren’s father muttered before closing the door.

Chris just closed his eyes and covered his face due to sheer embarrassment. Luckily nobody got hurt this time, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel like hiding under a rock for the rest of his days.

Darren was laughing, completely unfazed by what had just happened.

“It’s just my dad. I’m pretty sure he caught Chuck in more compromising situations than this.”

Chris refused to move his hands away from his face and cursed his luck.  

* * *

Chris stood by his locker the following day, waiting for Darren to walk to the class they had together. He could try and say it at school. If Chris was honest, he was just getting impatient now. He needed to say it out loud.

There weren’t parents to interrupt or potential dangers that could injure Darren too badly. That detour to Biology was always quiet since not many students preferred that route, so that took away a possibility for any interruptions.

But while waiting for Darren, the school’s fire alarm went off. He heard a few screams of panic and it was at that moment Chris decided that the universe hated him. 

Or maybe it was trying to tell him something.

Maybe he didn’t need a romantic setting, maybe he just needed to say these things without any buildup. It needed to come up without thinking too much into it or planning anything out, because that was exactly how he fell in love with Darren in the first place.

So he decided to give it all a break for now, and just wait. Wait for the right time and when it was meant to happen, it would.

* * *

And it did.

Video games were never his strong suit, but somehow Darren was even worse than he was. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, in Darren’s living room trying out some new game Darren recently got obsessed with.

“How are you so good at this?” Darren demanded.

“I’m not. Compared to your brother’s high score I’d probably be in the tenth percentile. It’s just that you’re more terrible than I am.”

“Or maybe I’m just letting you beat me.”

“And why would you do that?” Chris asked, rolling his eyes.

“Because I love you.”

Chris felt dizzy, certain the Earth’s rotation ceased at that very moment. He couldn’t believe it.Allthis time he’d been stressing over those three words, trying so hard to find the right moment but somehow disaster would follow, and then Darren just said it. Of course he did. That was simply who he was.

“Chris…Are you alright?” Darren said, waving his hands in front of Chris. “I’m sorry if I scared you by saying that, I wasn’t really thinking and it just came out and you don’t have to say it back…”

“I love you too.”

“Really? You’re not just saying so because I did, right?” Darren asked cautiously.

“No.” Chris chuckled. “I wanted to say it too, for the longest time, but I was just waiting for the perfect moment.”

“And this is it?”

“This is it.”


End file.
